The Sound of Silence
by justsurvivesomehow
Summary: "To be honest, I'm constantly having to remind myself the difference between saving the world and destroying it." {breaking dawn pt. 2} This story is set in 3 parts: The Past, The Present, The Future
1. Part One - Chapter One

**June 15, 1862**

A girl sits in the fields that lay just beyond the cabin she resides in with her family. The sun is warm against her skin, the harsh Texas heat causing her skin to glisten with sweat. The girl stares intently at a chain of flowers her hands were slowly weaving. A crow lands on the fence that's embedded into the ground not far from where she sits, 10 feet at the most.

She briefly glances over to it, taking a moment to admire the inky feathers of the birds wings. It pays the girl no mind, it chooses instead to hop down several paces on the fence post. It faces away and stares intently at the horizon. A grin slowly slides across her face. It to felt the shift in the air.

A storm was coming. The air was heavy on her skin, it felt as if she were submerged in the lake that wasn't to far from her family's home. It clung to her as if it were the very clothes she wore. She could almost taste the electricity in the air. She slowly begins to finish threading her flower crown and looks up. The sky in the distance, back towards Hempstead, was dark. The turbulent clouds churned from the power that it held within it. She squinted her eyes and looked towards the cattle in the north field, they clung to on another in their small herd and she sighed. It was going to be a bad one.

A steady rhythmic sound entered her ears, her head turned expectantly towards the east end of her family's farm and she waited. They didn't keep her long, the Texas Cavalry appeared soon after the sound of the horses had reached her. She watched mesmerized at the way each of the horses moved in sync. They came through at the same time each week and each week she was here to watch them. Her brother would be joining these men on their way south to the Galveston Harbor soon enough.

"Does Momma know you're out here in that dress?" Her head twisted around quickly at the sound of her brother's voice. His face held the easy smile it always did, he sure did have the ladies in town coming after him. As far as she ever knew, there was only one lady he'd ever had eyes for and that was The Confederate States of America. He would be fighting in her honor before to long.

"What Momma doesn't know isn't going to hurt her, Augustus." An easy smile curved its path along her face, her twin never did fail to make her happy even when she was desperate to wallow in self pity. Augustus places his hands on his hips and rolls his eyes.

He points his finger at her, it's a mocking gesture. One that's meant to make her feel inferior, but it fails to do so with the grin that his holds. "Jessamine, what would she say if she heard you saying that? She'd tan your hide." She climbs to her feet, flower crown still in hand, and tilts her head to the side.

"You gonna tell on me, Gus?" A dark light enters her eyes and she takes a step forward. She reaches one hand up and flicks her twins nose. "You tell on me, I tell on you. It's that simple." She places the flower crown on her head and curtsies mockingly. "Your call, brother." She teases.

"You know, I'm 12 minutes older than you. That means you're supposed to do what I say and not blackmail me." Augustus retorts, "say, what in tarnation do you have on me anyhow?"

Jessamine's laugh is one of those full-bodied laughs, the ones that shakes your entire body. Her laughter slowly resides and instead of replying, she walks around Augustus and begins the trek back to the house. Jessamine does her best at smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, it might have been easier if she would actually wear the crinolines her mother tries to force her into. They were just far to uncomfortable for her taste.

"Don't you have something to do, Augustus?" She taunts him, she doesn't bother turning her head at all to see if he's following. She can feel his presence a mere foot from her. Perks of being a twin.

Augustus is quick to catch up to her, falling in step with her, there paces never faltering. "Come on, Jessa. You can't just not tell me what you have on me!"

"We're twins, Augustus. We know more about each other than we do about ourselves." She replies, she stops at the fences gate and begins to pull on the latches to release the bolt, "you and I both know what it is I'm referring to."

Augustus groans in frustration, he swipes a hand down the side of his face to remove some of the gathering sweat. "You ain't really gonna tell Momma about her are ya?"

"I don't know, I just might." Jessamine playfully bumps her hip against his and begins walking again. "Would it keep you from going off with the Cavalry?"

Augustus doesn't follow her, he stays where he stands and his eyes hold this emotion that she knows all to well. She comes to a stop and their eyes lock on one another, they don't move. She can feel his regret like it's her own, just like he can feel her sorrow.

Augustus has the gift of long legs, they give him the ability to reach her in three long strides. His arms are around her then and his hold is tight. She knows what he's going to say before he even says it. "I'm sorry, Jessa, but this is what I want. I'd be ashamed to die without knowing that I've fought in a battle that's a step towards a victory for us."

Jessamine's arms wrap around him and she places her cheek on his chest. The heart beating underneath her ear is a comfort. "What if you don't come back? How am I supposed to live without my other half?" She sniffs, she doesn't want to be weak when he's being so strong.

"Don't talk like that, I'll be back before you can even miss me."

"You promise?" His chest rumbles with laughter and it brings this easy feeling of warmth, he's happy.

"Yeah, Jessa, I promise." She removes herself from his arms and grins. She puts her full trust in the fact that he's going to come home.

The thing is he doesn't come home.

She feels it when he dies. It wakes her from a dead sleep, the feeling of the musket's bayonet tearing through her brothers abdomen and the absolute feeling of agony and resignation, that she knows is his, floods her body. Her hands grip the place that he's been hit and she screams.

It hurts her own ears, but she doesn't stop. She just screams, and screams, and screams. That overwhelming feeling of helplessness consumes her.

She feels it when he takes his last breath and she stops breathing with him. He takes a part of her with him when his heart stops. The feeling of emptiness that sits in the place that used to hold a part of him consumes her. That feeling spreads and it doesn't stop growing until she breathes; the wail that escapes her comes with power.

She doesn't feel it when her mother's arms hold her, she doesn't hear her frantic tone in her ears, she doesn't see her father standing at the foot of her bed.

Everything around her is just... nothing. He took a piece of her with him and she doesn't ever get it back.

Until she does.


	2. Chapter Two

**January 15, 1863**

Jessamine walks swiftly through the streets of Houston. It was at the time of day when the sky slowly sunk on the horizon, when the light slowly gave way to dusk. If she wasn't careful, she wouldn't get home until the sky was such an inky black, she wouldn't be able to see an entire foot in front of her. It was already steadily covering the sky overhead with the beginning's of a dark blue and vibrant pink. Yes, it wouldn't be long now.

The last thing she wanted was her mother and father to worry about her safety. The town, and every other town in Texas, was alight with gossip of the continuous deaths of the residents. Jessamine wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Most of them were missing, as if the people just up and vanished in the night. Not a single one of these missing people had been found. The news had become so prevalent that the listings of soldiers killed-in-action, and the war, was secondary news that people had begun to mention as a way to keep a conversation going.

It sickened Jessamine more than anything.

They'd buried Augustus in an empty grave a few weeks before Christmas, something that deeply upset Jessamine. His body had never been returned to her and her family. Instead, his body had been "buried" where he was struck dead. He was to spend an eternity in a shallow grave filled to the brink with his fellow soldiers.

These burials were often crude. Some were worse than the others. If one were to happen across some Union soldiers, a trench was dug and they were left for the rain to bloat the stiff bodies of the dead. It was a horrific ideal that had begun some time ago during the first of the battles.

Jessamine reached her destination after walking another 5 minutes in the silent streets; she gripped her basket tightly in her fists and entered the General Store, the bell jingled over head to alert the shopkeeper to her presence. There was only four people in the tiny store including herself: The shopkeeper, a woman who looked to be in her early 30's that Jessamine vaguely knew through her mother, herself, and a woman who stood in the back facing away from her.

Jessamine found herself staring in wonder at the woman, she was so tall and pale. By George was she pale, far paler than a woman who lived in Texas should be. It was a rarity in these parts, especially for the males. She couldn't help but wonder what it is that the woman did. If she wasn't a married woman and she wasn't a farmer or the wife to a plantation owner, then what? Jessamine couldn't figure this mysterious woman out, 'perhaps she's one of the men and women that left the Union states?' Jessamine watched as the woman handed something to the shopkeeper and prepared herself to see the females features. She inhaled sharply once she'd turned around fully; every fiber of her being told her to turn and run. A little voice in the back of her head whispered that this woman was dangerous.

A shiver worked its way down her spine when she met the other woman's eyes. 'Her eyes, she is the devil!' Jessamine stared in horror at the red eyes of the woman. It felt as if the small store had dropped 20 degrees, a stone had wedged itself into Jessamine's stomach and it seemed to tug at her naval. The woman stared at her with a dark look, a twisted smile settled on her pale lips. She was so beautiful, Jessamine was sure this woman had to be a fallen angel.

As the woman grew closer, Jessamine screamed at herself to run. She needed to get out of here as quickly as she could, but it was as if her feet were glued to the wooden planks beneath her. She was right beside her now, she'd never moved from the door. 'Leave me alone!' she screamed at the woman in her head. She froze mid-step and her head turned slowly towards Jessamine; she stared at the smaller female in front of her with amazement. She opens her mouth to speak to Jessamine when the shopkeeper spoke, "Ah, Miss Randall! I've been expecting you for some time now, my dear." The woman seemed to visibly start, something shifted in her stance as she stared at Jessamine, her eyes grew a faraway look. As quickly as the look came, it was gone and without a word she left.

Jessamine let out a large breath, the feeling of danger hasn't receded and she tried to desperately calm her erratic heartbeat. It felt like a small furry woodland creature had been caged inside of her and was now trying to escape from her chest. She breathed in, making sure her chest got the chance to expand as much as possible. She crossed the small shop and reached the back of it quickly. A strained smile was forced upon her lips, she held no doubt of the plasticity the smile contained.

The townspeople were more than acquainted with her hostile nature that popped up after her twins death. There was nothing in her profile that appealed people to her. A perpetual dark cloud followed Jessamine everywhere she went.

"Hello Mister Green! I hope today has suited you well." Jessamine necessitated that she always greet someone the way she would have before. She set the basket she'd been hauling around with her onto the counter, "I'm afraid we're in dire need of some medicines. Momma put me off on coming for several days now and my father is sick as a dog because of this." Jessamine reminded herself to appear worried for her fathers health. She supposes it works, Mister Green shares a sympathetic smile.

"What are we in need of today?"

Jessamine doesn't stick around very long in the General Store. The light outside has become increasingly scant, she doesn't want to have her mother yappin' in her ear for an hour once she returns. But before she leaves, she feels compelled to ask, "That woman that was in here when I came in," Mister Green looked up quickly at Jessamine, "Who was she?"

Mister Green cleared his throat and attempted to adjust the cloth around his neck, "Miss Randall, I don't believe that's a woman a girl like you needs to have any contact with." Jessamine resisted the urge to smack the man for telling her this. How idiotic could he be?

A sweet smile settles itself on her face and she places her hand on her heart, "Mister Green, thank you for looking out for me, honestly. However, I just want the woman's name. I don't plan on seeking her out. To be completely honest with you, I think she was a friend of Gus's" He squints his eyes at me, it was clear he didn't want to divulge any information on her, this only spiked Jessamine's steadily growing anxiety and curiosity.

"She comes by once every so often, not very often," he looks around the shop that had long since been vacated of anyone else, "the only thing I know her as is Missus Lokisdottir."

A foreign name, an incredibly strange foreign name. "Thank you, I need to be getting home now." She didn't wait for him to say anything in return, she left quickly.

Once she her foot hit the street outside, she realized how truly dark it had become. She bit down roughly onto her lip, she was going to be in so much trouble. She walked quickly, the number of people on the street was a scarce number. The few out here were situated in front of the tavern doors, from their looks, they were heavily intoxicated and had clearly been drinking for far longer than she'd been in the General Store.

Her pace picked up as she quickly passed the men, they called out jeers at her. "Hey baby, wanna come 'ere? We can show ya a real good time sweetheart." Jessamine didn't turn her head, not even when they called her a bitch and several other choice names. She knew their were plenty of women in that very tavern that would be more than happy to service these men. They wouldn't bother her any further.

She'd been walking for 15 minutes, the gas lamps long gone from the path. The only light Jessamine had was the silvery wisps of moonlight and the lightening bugs that fluttered about in the woods. Her breath came out in short puffs, she hadn't slowed down since her departure and it was taking its toll on her. It wasn't that the dark frightened her, because it didn't; but the things that hid in the dark were an entirely different thing.

Sweat rolled down her spine, her dress was damp with it. The night wasn't any cooler than the day they'd had, it may have cooled down a few degrees but it was not much at all. The air was still humid and her lungs still felt like she was breathing in water that had grown stagnant. She raised a hand up to her face and rubbed at her forehead and groaned in annoyance at the sticky feel to it.

Jessamine took in her surroundings, the forests were beautiful by day. By night they held such an eerie feel to them. The branches resembled claws as the light wind whistled through them. Leaves tumbled from some branches, falling towards the ground slowly in a dance only it knew.

Jessamine's breath hitched when she heard something rustle off the path to her left. She doesn't allow her head to turn, she just tells herself that it is nothing. If she acknowledges it, if it is even there, it could urge whatever it is on.

When she hears a branch on the ground snap, she quickens her pace. Her heart begins to beat erratically in her chest, she can sense the body that lies just beyond her eyes view. Jessamine doesn't want to outright run in case that spurs whatever is out there own, but the terror that grips her body is far too great. Another branch snaps followed by a rustle of leaves. Whatever it is, it is moving closer.

Her head snaps to the side when she hears fast approaching footsteps. Before she knows what has happened, a body slams into hers and knocks her down hard to the ground. Jessamine cries out in pain as her head connects with a rock, the pain is mind-numbing. It was nothing compared to her brothers death, but the pain! Her breath escapes her in a whoosh and she watches as her basket rolls to the side. The contents in the basket smash and the liquids quickly cover the earth. Jessamine brings her arms up to cover her face, in a backwards way to defend herself.

A man stands above her, it's a man she has never seen before in her life. Jessamine thinks for a second it may be one of the men from the tavern, but he isn't. An evil grin covers the mans scarred face. Severe burns cover every inch of skin shown and visible. It's such a grotesque sight, Jessamine finds herself cowering in fear.

"Hello, little one." He bites out sarcastically. Jessamine crawls to the side in hopes of putting distance between them. She doesn't get far when his hands grip her hair and yank her back towards him.

"What do you want?" Jessamine felt so weak, her lower lip was quivering in fear of the man. What could she do to fight back? 'Think Jessamine, think!'

"Isn't it obvious?" He yanks her closer to him. He pulls her up and presses his scarred mouth to her ear, "I want you." Jessamine screams in anger as she feels his tongue lick the shell of her ear.

Her hand comes up behind her and she rakes her finger nails down his face. The man lets out a grunt of pain. His hand comes up and then her cheek feels like it's on fire. She tries her best to fight back: she screams, she cries, she kicks and hits. It was to no avail. The man slams her quickly down on the ground once more and climbs on top of her. She kicks up and bucks in attempts to remove him.

One of his hands come up and roughly grabs her breast and squeezes. His other hand holds both of hers above her head. Tears fill her eyes steadily, blinding her from the world above her. She throws her feet out, tries her hardest to kick him. She screams when he starts to untie the laces on the front of her dress. 'Was this really happening?' Jessamine lets the tears free, they glide down her face swiftly. The man laughs loudly, he mocks her, speaking words that don't register in her brain.

Jessamine sobs once she begins to feel the air against her chest. She struggles and tugs at his grip on her hands, she hopes that he'll loosen his grip so she can attack him. When he brings his face down towards her breast, she spits in his face.

"Yer gonna regret that." He pulls a knife out of his boot and brings it closer to her neck. He presses the tip of it to the pulse point in her neck and she freezes. The blood wells up to the surface, threatening to be released with the help of the blade.

The next few minutes are a time of her life she doesn't want to retell ever, she doesn't want to relive the horror of the moments that come to pass. She'll make it simple. She fights back. She fights back and it gets her a knife to the throat and the man slitting it.

As she lays there gurgling on her blood as the man rapes her, she finds her thoughts going to her brother. She pictures Augustus in her mind and sees his smile, sees him. He appears in the distance, standing just to the side of a tree. He's giving her that comforting smile reserved just for her and he brings a finger up to his lips. He's shushing her? But why?

She's vaguely aware of the man suddenly being ripped away from her, a white blur throwing him against a tree. She doesn't turn her gaze from Augustus. He's beside her now, he's touching her cheek and whispering that it is going to be okay. Jessamine opens her mouth to speak, blood spills out of the sides. He shakes his head, telling her not to speak. He points to the man. Jessamine turns her head slowly. The woman from earlier stands over the man.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried a hundred years." The woman spits at her attacker. Jessamine looks back to Augustus to find him gone. She begins to panic, she wants him to come back! She needs him!The woman appears over her suddenly, her face is covered in blood, it's soaked in her tan dress. She smiles down at Jessamine, "it's going to be okay." Her voice has a strange lilt. It's soft, but Jessamine hears the power in it. Her eyes slide closed, her last image being of the beautiful devil that saved her.

And then she feels fire.

The burning goes on forever. It spreads throughout her entire body and it consumes every inch of her. It's so prevalent that she can think of nothing but the fire. Her throat is the worst. It burns the most, but then she realizes that she's adding to the fire with screaming. She screams so loudly with no breaths in between. She screams so much and so often, her voice gives out.

Jessamine doesn't know how long she is like this. She's vaguely aware of her being carried at one point, being moved and placed on something that feels like a bed. She thinks that someone lays their hands on her forehead. The hand is so cold, against the fire that burns her skin and insides, that hand is a tiny piece of heaven.

Jessamine assumes that she must be in Hell. It is the only explanation for this, this never-ending fire that torches her body. She cries in horror at the thought of being in Hell. What is it that she's done to deserve this?

The fire leaves her fingers and toes first. Then her hands and feet are freed. With the relief of these appendages, the fire around her heart grows worse. When the fire slowly escapes her legs and arms, her screaming starts again. Her throat has been soothed with a substance that escapes her and she uses this small freedom to wail. She sounds like one of the mountain lions that she and her brother would hear in the woods during the night. Once the fire leaves them, it slowly drains from her head and throat and stomach. Soon enough, it is just her chest and it is so excruciatingly painful. When the fire surrounds just her heart, she assumes this is it. This is it, she's finally going to be free.

And she is. She's freed when her heart stutters to a stop.

Then she opens her eyes.

 **January 15, 1864**

Jessamine runs quickly through the trees. She weaves in and out of the way of trunks that speed past her face at a dangerous speed. She can feel her right behind her. She makes a sharp turn to the left and roughly collides with a tree.

She grunts in annoyance at the now fallen tree and speeds up again. Jessamine can't let her catch her. If she does, it's all over. It will be her death. 'Does it count as my death if I'm already dead?' She thinks in mild curiosity.

She sees a large trench fast approaching and speeds up. Once she gets closer, she throws herself onto a rock and leaps through the air. If she can cross this, then she can get away!

A solid body collides into the side of her, a thundering crash sounds and animals near scatter. When they land, Jessamine throws a punch to the woman's face. It catches her slightly by surprise, she hadn't expect Jessamine to go straight to punching. Cracks spread across her cheek, but they heal instantaneously. She rears back and slams her forehead into Jessamine's nose.

Jessamine growls fiercely at the pain spreading through her face. The woman smirks down at her, "what did I say? Use your powers!" She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Gunilla, if I use my powers, they're only going to hurt you!" She shouts back to her.

Gunilla glares at her harshly, a hiss leaves her clenched teeth and slams a fist into the side of Jessamine's face. "Do you not think I can handle it? I assure you, I am quite capable." Gunilla rolls off of her child and stands. She quickly leaves Jessamine laying there in the dirt, "You forget who I am, Jessamine."

Jessamine climbs to her feet and quickly brushes off the dirt from her back. She considers attacking Gunilla from behind and shoving her into the nearby puddle of mud, then she realizes how she's more than likely to have her arms removed and hidden for a week. "I'm very aware of who you are, Gunilla. Hard to forget when you changed me."

Gunilla spins around and is in front of her in a blink. "Exactly! I did not change you only for you to end up a weakling!"

Jessamine grits her teeth and clenches her fists, "I am not weak!" She hisses at her maker. A spark of red dances from her closed fists, but in a wink it's gone.

Gunilla raises an eyebrow at her, she seems to think for a second. Finally she speaks, "If you are not weak, you are going to have to prove it. Otherwise, what use do I have for you? The great Shield-maiden Gunilla... Creating a weak child! I would be a laughing stock and you would be tossed out of our village!" She spits at Jessamine.

A growl rips through the air and seconds later, Gunilla finds herself embedded a good foot into the sidings of the trench. Laughter spills from her lips as she stares over to Jessamine. Jessamine's eyes glow a brighter red than normal and a red haze surrounds her closed hands like a cloud.

"Good. Victory or Valhalla."

"I have to leave for a while." Gunilla states that night once they'd returned to their cabin deep in the woods of Texas. Jessamine lifts her head from the arm chair she'd been lounging in and looks to her maker. She takes a moment to study her profile.

Her blonde hair is up in the intricate braided design that she seems to prefer. She's wearing a dress that she asked Jessamine to help her make a few months back. (It had been a test of her patience, something that had seemingly disappeared from her the second Jessamine had awakened as this being. She'd failed the test, but her dress came out wonderfully once she'd used her powers to do it.) Her red eyes watched Jessamine intently from Gunilla's spot by the window.

Jessamine felt her throat tighten in discomfort and she cleared her throat unnecessarily. The thought of Gunilla leaving her here alone had her panicking. She tried to not let it show, but Gunilla is an ancient being. Not much got by her.

Gunilla had been born long ago. She was born in Scandinavia in the year 745 and lived under the reign of King Horik. She'd fought along side the men in the Shield Wars and was a famous Shield-maiden in her time. She'd been changed when she had fallen on a raid in Paris. This was something that Gunilla loathed to this day. She'd killed her maker a few years later. She hated that her chance to enter Valhalla had been taken from her. She'd mentioned to Jessamine that if she was to die now, she would spend eternity in Hel, and that was not an option.

"Have you seen something?" Jessamine questioned her. She tried to appear nonchalant about this. Gunilla had stated from the very beginning that she would not stay with her. She would train her, teach her to defend herself, but then she must leave. "Has something happened?"

When Jessamine met Gunilla exactly a year ago, Gunilla told her that when they'd met, Jessamine had spoken to her with her mind. Gunilla told her that she'd had a vision when she'd looked at Jessamine. Gunilla had planned on leaving then and had been on her way out when she'd smelt her blood.

Gunilla's vision had been of her changing Jessamine. Something she'd sworn to herself to never do.

"The Gods let me see what they wish." She chided Jessamine softly. "I will not be gone long, Jessa, a few years at the most." She told her.

"A few years." Jessamine replied bluntly. "That is a long time. A single year is a long time!" She sat up stood quickly from her chair, the chair flew backwards with the force and slammed into the wall.

"When you live as long as I have, a year can pass in a blink." Gunilla said softly. She stood up and crossed the room to Jessamine's side. "It will pass quicker than you think."

"So you have seen something." Jessamine stared intently into her makers eyes, bright red staring into burgundy. She reached out with her mind to find the vision, Jessamine sifted through many memories of herself and Gunilla when a door was mentally slammed in her face. Gunilla's eyes had turned black in their anger with her.

"If I wanted to share this with you, I would have said as much." Her voice was soft, but it held an edge to it. If it were a physical object, Jessamine held no doubt it would crack her skin. Gunilla turned from her then, she was headed straight for the door. A moment of panic overcame Jessamine and she considered following after her. "You will stay. Someone will come for you and you will go with them. Goodbye, dear one." Jessamine felt a tingle in her mind from the bond that tied her to Gunilla and she nudged it back. A farewell that was connected to their hearts.

Gunilla left in a blink. The house was quiet, the only sound was the settling of the walls and the bugs that crawled along the flooring and walls. Jessamine was alone.

It was a few months later when the person Gunilla said would come, came. She was a Hispanic woman with long curly hair that tumbled down her back in waves. She knew automatically that she was a vampire, her thoughts gave it away as did her appearance. Jessamine learned her name was Maria and that Maria wanted her help.

Maria's mind was so jumbled in certain places, Jessamine couldn't quite grab hold of her intentions. She didn't feel right, she felt dangerous. But Gunilla had said that she was to go with her, so she did.


	3. Chapter Three

_**I made a typo last chapter (probably a few) that has now been fixed, instead of it saying it had been 1964 it was actually 1864. Keep in mind, my vampires have fangs and they don't sparkle.**_

 **December 21, 1884**

Jessamine stares with a deadly smile across the field at the man she'd locked eyes with. He bared his teeth at her in vicious snarl, his hopes of frightening her fell flat as she tipped her head back and laughed. It seemed to spur him on as he began to snap his teeth at her. Venom dribbled down his chin in small rivulets; to another vampire, those small rivulets would burn like fire the second it touched their skin. A vampire's venom was a strong weapon of defense should they need to use it.

She could feel the energy in the air around her, she could hear every thought that the newborns surrounding her were thinking. Her body felt like it was full of energy- the kind that made her a force to be reckoned with! Nothing could stop her! Nothing could touch her! It gave her the type of high that could only be achieved with the Big Three's.

Feeding. Fighting. Fucking. Those were the three things a newborn's life revolved around. One could be more predominate while the other remained dormant. Jessamine thrived on feeding. Now she thrived on the thrill of the fight.

She eyed the body that stood beside her on her left. Peter.

His eyes were a pure black that never seemed to leave him. He bared his teeth at her in a vicious show of camaraderie. His fangs were alight with the suns rays that hit them at all the right angles. It proved to frighten and rule over the rowdy newborns that nipped at their heels. Peter tilted his head in the direction of the vampires opposite them- without words, he staked his claim over the ones he wanted.

An invisible arrow lit above Peter's marks heads in severance. Jessamine could see the links that bound the vampires to others. They were made up of colors to signify the relationships, severing those ties could cause a rip in their souls. It was a powerful gift that was often underestimated. Often thought of as weak. She had control of it and it was beautiful.

On Jessamine's right stood the Major. He stood tall and proud amongst the army, his eyes were coal black. She could feel the emotions that he was emitting to the opposite army-he showed no mercy, the emotions were being pushed at his own army as well. If it wasn't for Jessamine's gift, she would have been knocked off of her feet from the strength of his. Maria's army would be obliterated if he hadn't shown them a way to focus with it, to fight with it.

Jessamine made a point to always cover Peter with her mental barrier. He was her only friend in this madhouse and while she counted Maria and the Major as friends-she knew they didn't share her affection. Of course in their own way, they did care; but they cared far more for her abilities. Without them, she would be dead and gone just as Lucy and Nettie now were. Once those two had decided to turn on Maria, Jessamine and the Major had been dispatched to take them out.

Together, her and the Major were unstoppable forces of nature. It was an existence she both favored and loathed.

Some moments, Jessamine often called Gunilla's orders for her to go with Maria into question. Jessamine's trust in Gunilla far outweighed her doubt in this decision. The Viking had proven to her more than once that she knew exactly what she was doing. Gunilla knows best. Jessamine just has to trust that this is part of the greater plan.

She found herself wincing in pain as the Major shoved a more powerful dose of fear and submission into her, it was a near constant nudge against her mental barriers. He was always testing her; he waited for the moments where she was off guard so he could cripple her. It never worked. She gave him the side-eye, taking into note that he could feel her distraction. He was warning her.

"We are giving you one more chance!" the assumed leader of the opposite coven spat in Jessamine's direction. Major laughed. His amusement at the man's words were a stark contrast to his normal stony appearance.

"We're givin' you one more chance, boy." Major replied. When the vampire made no move to listen, Major raised his left hand and twitched it slightly.

It was on.

With a snarl, Jessamine shot off across the field with Peter and Major on both sides of her. The man she'd been staring at earlier met her halfway. Jessamine ducked out of the way of the man's hand, no way would she let him land a hand on her. Her powers manifested in her hands, the scarlet aura made the man hesitate. That was all she needed.

Her powers forced their way into his body and the man let out a cry of alarm as he found himself being lifted into the air. Jessamine clenched her fist and the man's skin began to crack. His cries pierced the air amongst the loud growls and hisses that surrounded the field. Jessamine grabbed hold of him with one hand, still holding him captive with her powers, and slammed him into the ground. She pounced on him soon after. Her fangs sunk into the juncture of his neck and she ripped the hard flesh out.

"Watch out!" Peter called at her. She let go of him and ducked to the side as a fist went sailing past the place her head had once been. The vampire who had attempted to attack her hit the man instead of her.

Jessamine laughed in amusement and wrapped her hands around the woman's neck and popped it right off. The man yelled at her in horror. His surface thoughts reached her, this woman was his mate. "Don't worry," Jessamine whispered softly, "you'll join her soon." She allowed the man one hit. That was it. Her head snapped to the side and her powers defended her. He was ripped apart to shreds without another thought. Jessamine didn't have the time to admire her handy work, she turned heel and ran at the next available vampire.

Peter was fighting several at once. He was faring well, but his frustration was showing as a small woman bit into his shoulder from behind. Jessamine lifted one hand and flung the girl away. She watched as her target soared through the air, once the vampire reached a 15 foot invisible mark, she acted. With adrenaline coursing through her veins, Jessamine crossed the cracked earth and met her mark and grabbed her swiftly by the throat.

The girl was dazed from the impact of Jessamine's powers shoving her. As a result, she grabbed weakly at Jessamine's wrist as her nails dug into her throat. The sound of her skin cracking and popping was like a sweet symphony in her ears. As the girl gargled on her venom, Jessamine could feel the growing lust for power embody her fully. She mentally shook herself from her stupor and got her head back into the battle. With a swift, robust, blow to the teenaged vampires skull, her head cracked in half and landed in pieces on the ground.

Jessamine rejoined Peter quickly, they fought back to back as newborn after newborn came at them. As two approached on both sides, Jessamine flung one hand out, the scarlet mist billowing from her skin, she seized the one on the left and with a snap of her fingers, the vampire disintegrated. Gore rained down from the sky and decorated the barren earth beneath; an artistic picture if Jessamine said so herself. She knew that using her gift for this had her straddling a thin line, but the rush of power that flooded her system completely short-circuited any and all rational thought.

She met the male vampire rushing towards her on her right with an uppercut. He flipped backwards, but lands on his feet. "Sorry sweetheart. You're gonna have to do better than that," the man spits in her direction, a crude sign of disrespect that sent her mind spinning dangerously down the past the point of no return.

"Oh don't worry, I intend to." A sneer twists Jessamine's face into something horrific, her eyes are alight with the crimson from her diet and the scarlet hues of her powers. It twists and turns in the irises giving it the illusion of an out-of-control twister that are known well for their destruction in these parts. Jessamine's opponent has a moment of clarity, some whispering in the back of his mind that he should run; it whispers that this woman would be the death of him. "It's right you know. That little whisper. You should listen to it."

"Not even if you begged me!"

"It won't be me that's begging by the time I'm through with you." The scarlet mist creeps forward and enters the man's ears and nose, soon his eyes are the same as Jessamine's as her powers take effect. The man collapses on the ground as he watches the vision of his child and wife being burned alive on a pyre for his doings. A dark grin flits across her face as his begging starts up. "You were too easy to crack." She slinks forward and pounces on top of the vampire, with a quick yank, his head pops off and is thrown over her shoulder carelessly.

Even now, with his head detached, he was living his greatest fears. It wouldn't stop until she stopped. It wouldn't stop until he was dead. Jessamine moves to join Peter again when she realizes that the scarlet mist is still pouring from her skin. A moment of horror shows in her eyes, and in that moment, her mental barrier collapses.

Across the field, the Major nearly stops in shock as he feels Jessamine's emotions for the first time. He seeks her out and finds her standing still, the chaos around her seemingly not even reaching her ears. The fear he feels from her makes him sick. Jasper has felt fear. He has felt terror. He has felt that complete and utter helplessness one gets when they realize they can't stop something. The young woman was losing control completely.

Jasper watches with his peripherals as her gift causes her to lash out at the vampires that fight with them rather than against. Newborn after newborn blown to bits by the power that his maker found so fascinating. The power that he found so fascinating. She'd seemed so put together. It made him hate her; the way she seemed so unaffected by killing, even when it meant killing her friends, it was an attribute he wished he had. Now, he could see he was wrong. He could feel her for the very first time. She felt so empty. She had emotions, but they were so dark and painful.

He made a decision in that moment, focused on unleashing his gift on the newborn he was fighting, that he would protect her.

He brought his hand down on the newborns neck and decapitated him. Jasper began picking his way across the field, dodging blows from the vampires that thought they could end him. Jessamine needed help. He would call to Peter, but he had his own battles to deal fight at the moment. That battle consisted of 5 large male newborns. "Jessamine!" He shouted at her in an attempt to shake her from whatever hell her mind was in. "Jessamine! Look at me!" She gave no indication that he'd even heard her. "Jessamine!" His voice was a roar, a vampire was right behind her, she would kill her! The woman was tiny, but she'd get her hands around her throat, like she was now, and it would be the end! "No!" Jasper dove for Jessamine and successfully ripped her from the woman's grip and proceeded to tear the bitch limb for limb.

Jessamine jolted from her hell. She stared in shock at the Major. He'd saved her. "Thank you." He growled viciously at her, his obsidian eyes narrowed at her in fury.

"You are in a battle, don't do that again," he shouted. All she could do was nod dazedly at him.

They won that battle.

Together, Jessamine and Jasper won every battle they'd ever fought in. They won together. And it was together that they were named the Goddess of Destruction and the God of War. Together, they were unstoppable.

But that was before Charlotte happened.


End file.
